dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 22
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * unnamed commissioner Antagonists: * Orloff ** his aviators ** his commandos Locations: * , belongs to no nation, midway between two continents, in the Tropics ** Sharkan International Airport * a capital city on the mainland Vehicles: * 6 Blackhawk s * Orloff's 2-engine bombers, at least 3 * Sharkan 2-engine transport plane | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Ward | Inker2_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Man Named Plunder | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * John Molten, Plunder ** his many gunmen Other Characters: * Adam Pierce, scientist * Miss Pierce * Volcanic Island Natives * enslaved scientists Locations: * * , one of the Volcanic Island Group, in the * Mount Tremper Observatory Vehicles: * 6 Blackhawk s | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Chop Chop: "The Mystery of the Corpse in the Oven" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * book-seeking hoodlum * granny boss hoodlum Other Characters: * bookstore manager Locations: * Bookstore * Hotel Bell | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = William Woolfolk | Penciler4_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker4_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Men From the Asteroid | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * President Truman Antagonists: * Zoth, boss alien ** mouthless aliens Other Characters: * Billy Narl, rustic western miner * another rustic western miner Locations: * off-orbit inhabited Asteroid, passes near Earth * Mount Taylor Observatory * * * Northwestern Items: * Alien Ray Pistols * Alien "Fog of Death" gas, reduces animal life to skeletons. Vehicles: * 6 Blackhawk s * Alien Spaceship | Notes = * The Man Named Plunder: Blackhawk and Hendrickson get head-konked unconscious, with pistol butts. This is at minimum Blackhawk's thirty-first cranial concussion, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , twice in , , & 2nd story and is Hendrickson's second concussion. & * The Men From the Asteroid: ** The Blackhawks are called upon, for the first time, by the "Chief," and are very excited at this development. The bespectacled grey-haired Chief seems to be . ** Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious again, with two alien pistol butts. This is at least his thirty-second cranial concussion. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , twice in , , 2nd story, & 4th story ** Chuck has all the information pulled out of his brain by an alien machine, temporarily reducing him to amnesiac idiocy. Fortunately the treatment was reversible. ** The Blackhawks captured and dismantled an alien spaceship. * This is the last issue of Blackhawk to feature the team's Grumman XF5F Skyrockets. , they'll be flying North American F-86 Sabre jets. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: "Senorita From Ecuador" (text story) | Trivia = * Hendrickson smokes a pipe. | Recommended = | Links = }}